


See What I Can Do To You

by motivationalhedonism



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...or is it?, Ambiguity, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motivationalhedonism/pseuds/motivationalhedonism
Summary: "Why don't you stare at yourself instead, you self-absorbed prick?"
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	See What I Can Do To You

"Look up, Jefferson."

Like this he could feel the bedroom carpet scrape against his knees as he thrusted slowly, even through the wool of his slacks. Alexander couldn't begin to imagine how the coarse fabric must've felt on Thomas' bare skin. He gripped the other man's hips more firmly to help hold him up a bit, easing some weight off his limbs even by just a little.

Alexander glanced up at the mirror, noting how Thomas was still stubbornly hiding his face in his arms, lying limp from chest up and letting Alexander control the pace for once. But still not listening to his instructions.

"Hey," Alexander tried again. He stroked the back of Thomas' neck to get his attention, instead of his usual method of tugging at the man's curls. He hadn't been given permission to this time; he was going to respect that. "Jefferson, look at me."

Thomas huffed, but finally peeked out of the cave of his arms. He turned his head back at Alexander, purposely avoiding looking at the mirror, and raised a questioning brow at him despite the soft pants slipping from his parted mouth at Alexander's slow thrusts.

"You know, you hiding from the mirror defeats the point of mirror sex entirely." Alexander swatted at his ass, causing Thomas to clench around his cock.

Thomas bit down on his lip, moaning low in his throat before taunting: "Why don't you stare at yourself instead, you self-absorbed prick?"

Alexander rolled his eyes and smacked Thomas' bottom again, harsher this time, making him keen. "If anyone's a self-absorbed prick between the two of us it would be you, love," he reminded. He drew his gaze up and watched them both through the mirror instead, fascinated by how Thomas' back arched perfectly to receive him. "Thought you liked seeing yourself all pretty, so how is this any different?"

There was the sound of a shuddering inhale, and Alexander knew he had him.

He leaned down to where Thomas' face was turned sideways, already half-hidden by a hand once more, glasses smudged and askew. "Don't tell me you're getting shy about this," he murmured against the other's ear before biting around the shell and sucking at the lobe.

Thomas liked slow and gentle just as much as he liked it hard and rough, always eager to take whatever was offered to him; Alexander knew that. Admittedly, this pace wasn't doing much for Alexander himself, but he was determined to stave off his orgasm until Thomas got a good look at himself in the mirror.

Alexander wanted Thomas to see himself lose control. He dug his nails into Thomas' hips as he went deeper into his tight heat, moaning at the feeling of his length buried to the root. _Fuck,_ Thomas took him so well.

"What's wrong? Scared to see yourself look anything less than perfect?" Ah, no — _less than perfect_ wasn't the right descriptor, never was for someone like Thomas. Even wild and uncomposed in the throes of pleasure, Alexander could admit he was still beautiful. "Come on," Alexander continued instead. "Don't you want to watch me make you cum?"

Thomas growled at that. He hung his head down as he propped himself up on two hands, bucking his hips down on Alexander's cock. Then he started riding back harder, trying to take the reins, setting his own pace like he was only using Alexander to get off. "You're so full of yourself," he spat, sounding muffled.

Alexander scoffed. "Mmm, no, you're full of me." He met Thomas' motions at the same intensity and was pleased by the punched-out mewls Thomas let slip out at the change of pace. "Look up, Thomas," he tried again, letting his impatience bleed through his tone.

For a few seconds Alexander thought Thomas would remain stubborn just for the sake of it. All he could hear the other man panting through his nose, the slides and slaps of their skin together, and the ringing in his ears from the arousal and frustration and tension. And then:

"Make me."

Now _that_ was permission.

He gathered Thomas' curls in one hand, swiftly but carefully so as not to ruin them too much, and used his hold to angle Thomas' face up. Alexander tsked when he found his eyes shut.

"You're going to watch yourself cum," he yanked hard at the hair in his grip and reveled at how Thomas' face turned pleading, "or you're not going to cum at all. Open your eyes."

Thomas obeyed. He met the sight of his own pupils blown wide, black practically eclipsing already dark eyes. He gasped, skin flushing darker right down to his neck. "Oh..."

 _Oh, beautiful._ Alexander got what he wanted, and so he started giving back. He started thrusting rougher, harder, angling his hips down to where he knew Thomas liked it best. Moans and gasps rang through the room as his reward.

"Fu-fuck, there, Alexander, please—"

The mirror fogged up at Thomas' hot pants, clearing up quickly to reveal a hazy image of him, then fogging up again at the next breath. His eyes were glassy as he struggled to focus them forward, looking like he was watching himself, but mind seeming far away as the consistent stimulation brought him elsewhere. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and poured down, slicking up his skin and making his glasses slide down more at each of Alexander's thrusts.

Alexander was glad he set his own pair aside for contacts today. He wouldn't have wanted some fog and smudges obscuring this view. "We should do this more often. I get to see the best of both worlds here," he said conversationally, breath barely hitching unlike his partner's stuttering heaves. "I get to watch my dick slide into your pretty hole," he pulled Thomas' cheeks apart for a better view of his rim stretched around a thick shaft, "and I also get to watch you look all desperate and strung out."

Desperate and strung out was right. Thomas hadn't dropped his pleading expression since Alexander's cock started hitting his prostate, brows scrunched up and jaw slack, teeth occasionally worrying at already swollen lips. The moisture in his eyes finally broke tension and slid down his cheeks in the form of tears, disappearing into his stubble. Thomas was a proud man — seeing himself like this must've felt humiliating.

Alexander could feel it in the way Thomas trembled under him, muscles jumping as he clenched and unclenched at each of Alexander's ministrations. Could feel it in the way Thomas' heart thumped in his ribcage against Alexander's hand when he dragged it down the other's chest to skim over his nipple. In the way Thomas clawed and grasped at the carpet to ground himself, leaving himself with burns and scratches from the fabric's rough texture.

Alexander put his hands over Thomas' to stop them and did what he could to comfort the man. He kissed praises into his skin, reverent whispers of _you're beautiful_ , _fucking perfect_ , and _so lucky to have you like this_ cut off by chaste pecks. He fought to bite back the other three words he wanted to say.

Thomas let out a soft cry. "'m close, Alex, please," he gasped.

Alexander placed his hands back on Thomas' hips. "You can touch yourself."

Thomas moved to fist his cock soon as he was given permission. He wasn't moving back to meet Alexander's thrusts anymore, pliant as he let Alexander take him while he gave himself more pleasure. Alexander traced a finger around Thomas' rim then forced it in alongside his cock, crooking it down to find Thomas' prostate and rubbing firmly to help the man chase release.

A stunned look settled on Thomas' face for a moment, a breathless _oh fuck, I'm coming—_ , and then his lashes fluttered as his eyes rolled back, lips parting on a drawn out moan as a sudden orgasm took him.

It didn't take long for Alexander to follow close behind, with Thomas' walls spasming around him, wet and open and welcoming. Thomas stared dazedly back at Alexander through the mirror, looking so well-fucked, so blissed out that he pulled Alexander off the crest with him. Alexander groaned low, burying himself in Thomas' ass down to the root, hips flush against soft cheeks as he came.

Thomas' legs buckled out from under him soon as he finished riding out his high, falling on his side, causing Alexander to slip out. Cum trickled out of his hole, pearly white stark against brown skin, and Alexander wanted nothing more than to scoop it all up and shove it back inside. Instead, Alexander gathered Thomas up in his arms—or as much as he could with their size difference—and pressed more worshipping kisses into his neck, into his shoulder.

"God, I wish I could keep you here." He wished he could take back those words soon as they left his mouth when the other man tensed in his hold.

Thomas threw him a bitter smile. "You want your wife to come home and catch us like this?"

And just like that the moment of peace was over.

"Gonna make me lie 'bout how I'm here for a shared case again?"

 _Fuck him._ "I didn't make you do anything, Jefferson," Alexander growled, neck prickling in guilt.

"Yeah," Jefferson sighed. "Fuck off, Hamilton."

Alexander watched as Thomas—no, _Jefferson_ now—stood up and bent down to pick his clothes off the floor as he went. Something possessive crawled up and formed a pit in Alexander's throat when the motion made more of his cum slide out of Jefferson, but he pushed it away this time. Their game was over; again, for now.

"I'm using your shower."


End file.
